


love in my arms and the sun in my eyes

by themuses



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, andy says awesomesauce, based on s3 ep7 of parks & rec, its solangelo as andy/april, kinda a parks and rec au, the harvest festival, when april says i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuses/pseuds/themuses
Summary: “Well, team, we did it! Everything is ready for tomorrow. Let's gather ‘round and grab hands.”Reyna immediately, says, “I don't hold hands.” She steps outside of the circle, crossing her arms.The rest of the group hold hands, with bright smiles on their faces, minus Nico. But even he has to crack a smile when he looks to his boyfriend and sees everything his sister has accomplished.“You're all amazing, wonderful people, and I really want you to have fun testing out the party stuff today! Don't focus on the fact that if this fails, Camp Jupiter is doomed.”“...That's not inspiring… or true.” Annabeth comments.Hazel bristles. “Well let's go get ‘em everybody!”There's murmurs of ‘okay’s but no one moves.Will suddenly has a great idea. He needs to show Nico the wonders of carnival games.He drops Leo’s hand, squeezes Nico’s, and announces to everyone. “I'm going to show Nico how awesome carnival games are.”





	love in my arms and the sun in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of expiremental, I've never written anything in 3rd person omniscient, so it might not be any good! So please, please give me some feedback!!! 
> 
> But yeah it is based on a parks and rec episode!! the dialogue is!! but theres many parts that isn't

“Okay everybody,” Hazel says, way too quietly. All the demigods are talking over her, basically screaming to hear each other through all the conversation. She grabs a megaphone and whistles into the speaker. This may annoy everyone to no end, but she doesn't care, it's the only way to get their attention. And as predicted, it causes everyone in the vicinity to curse, cover their ears, and send her death glares.

 

Beside her, Frank laughs a bit, proud of his girlfriend, then gives her a high five.

 

“Well, now that you're listening, the Last Day of Summer/Back to School Party is tomorrow. I'm so proud of all of you, you've work so hard. You're amazing, so I have a surprise.” Hazel makes a summoning motion with her hand. “Ladies, and gentleman! The Greco-Roman famous Arion!”

 

Jason, feeling damn important for getting to parade the horse, comes out from behind the Big House with Arion.

 

“What?!” Percy shouts. Annabeth slaps him.

 

“Yes!” Hazel claps, rocking back and forth on her heels.

 

“Now way!” Percy shouts the same time Will shouts, “Oh my gods!”

 

Hazel is quite please with herself, a huge grin plastered on her face.

 

“Arion!” Reyna suddenly screams, bursting into extremely cute giggles. Which if anyone told her they were cute they would be killed instantly. She had heard stories from her Amazonian Queen of a sister of this horse, she couldn't believe she was meeting him.

 

“Oh snap!” Leo exclaims, simultaneously snapping his fingers.

 

This all happens in a matter of _seconds_.

 

“That's really him!” Will says louder.

 

“That's really Arion?” Percy yells over Will.

 

Nico glares at Percy, for many reasons. For, one, just being loud. Two, yelling over his boyfriend.

 

“Yes, this is really him.” Hazel says, somehow still calm, on the outside out least. On the inside, she's ready to snap.

 

Percy turns to Annabeth, grips her shoulders, exclaiming, “That's really Arion!” Percy couldn't believe he was meeting New York’s most famous race horse.

 

Annabeth pats his hand on her right shoulder. “I know, Percy.”

 

“Right, Wisegirl.” He sends her a wink.

 

Will turns to Nico suddenly, shoving a phone in his hands, “Take my picture, take my picture, please, babe.”

 

Nico flushes at the term of endearment, and accepts the phone, no argument. He decided long ago, after one look at Will, and one touch, after the skeletal butterflies that he would do anything for Will. Will smiles triumphantly when he holds up the phone, then goes to stand next to the horse. Nico snaps his picture, and Will kisses his cheek in thanks afterwards.

 

Nico flushes a deeper shade. Maybe he can blame it on the sun.

 

“Well done, Hazel, well done!” Reyna says, mostly to take the attention away from Nico, and he sends her a nod of gratitude. But she is also very proud of her protege.

 

“I never thought I'd get to meet him!”

 

Hazel and Frank turn to Percy with bewildered looks.

 

Frank asked, “Uh, Percy what do you mean?”

 

“I always wanted to meet the most famous race horse of New York!”

 

Hazel face palms herself.

 

“Percy. This- he's my horse. Well, kind of. He's wild, but he let's me ride him sometimes. He's super fast? Only eats gems?”

 

Percy’s radiant grin turned into a pout. “Well, at least he's the fastest.”

 

Nico chuckles, “Wow.” Next to him Will smiles, happy to hear his boyfriend's laugh.

 

“So…” Annabeth starts, and all eyes turn to her. “What am I missing? What's the deal with this horse?”

 

Frank says, “He's not just a horse. He's a mythological horse. There's a difference.”

 

“Well then, why is he so famous? Does he-- does he do something? What does he do?”

 

Nico speaks up, clearly shocking everyone. “Yeah, he does being the fastest horse and he does it better than anyone.”

 

Annabeth gives him a tiny, petty filled glare. He glares right back.

 

“Annabeth, this horse has an honorary degree from the New Rome college,” Reyna points out.

 

Hazel decides to change the topic before a brawl over a _horse_ breaks out. “We all need to he very careful. Arion can go incredibly fast. He only agreed to do this for me. But I did put Jason in charge of him.”

 

Jason fist bumps the sky, “Yep, I'm his babysitter.”

 

Annabeth clears her throat. “I've got to be honest, I don't know what the big deal is.”

 

Hazel points, says: “Leave.”

  
  
  


“This party is the biggest thing I've ever done! _Reyna_ specifically appointed me! I represent all of Camp Jupiter, _and_ the Fifth Cohort. If it fails, I'm done for, the Fifth Cohort is _really_ done for!” Hazel takes a deep breath, then immediately keeps talking, though Frank tries to stop her ridiculous but cute rambling. “That's why I'm going big. Seven days of nonstop fun, food from _outside_ of camp, carnival games,  twinkling fairy lights! I even got a ferris wheel!”

 

Frank smiles at his girlfriend's enthusiasm. “It'll be great, even if something bad did happen, Reyna wouldn't demote you.”

 

Hazel gives him _the look_.

 

Frank holds his hands up in surrender.

 

“Come on, Hazel, we have the trio back together.” Percy sing songs. He really has missed just hanging with Frank and Hazel.

 

“You're right, Percy.” Hazel smiles. “Nico! Send ‘em in!”

 

A thumb belonging to Hazel’s brother sticks through the door to the Big House living room.

 

Hazel sees person after person, defusing many, many Hermes type pranks. Fixes a couple bumps. Let's Lou Ellen do a magic show. Finally, she thinks she's heard it all, when Connor and Travis walk in the door.

 

“No.”

 

“But you haven't heard our idea yet!” Connor exclaims holding up a canister.

 

Hazel pinches the bridge of her nose. “Just tell me so I can say no again.”

 

“It's home brewed water! Made right here at Camp Half-Blood,” Travis says, with a proud look in his eye. Travis definitely thinks it's their best idea yet. Home brewed water? Who would believe that's a thing?

 

Percy reaches out for the canister, Frank smacks his arm away.

 

“No, you cannot sell home brewed water and I wouldn't like to taste it. Get out.” Hazel says, pointing to the door.

 

Connor and Travis pout, but leave with no further protest.

 

“Man, Haz, you're just knocking these out. You're like a Jedi mixed or with a ninja or something.”

 

“Thank you, Frank.” Hazel leans over and kisses his cheek. Frank blushes a dark red. Percy chuckles, coughing to cover it up.

 

Nico comes in through the door, Will holding his hand. “Piper is here.”

 

“Piper?” But Nico is already out the door. Probably having better things (Will) to tend to.

 

Piper comes in, arms across her chest. “I don't agree with you holding Arion here like a prisoner. He's a wild animal, he should be running free like the stallion he is.”

 

“He came here on his on.”

 

“Then why is he in the stables?” Piper smirked, she knew she could get them with that.

 

“Because- I-” Hazel looks to Frank, but he shrugs.

 

“No good reason?”

 

“He's my horse, Piper.”

 

“He's not yours, he's his own. Release him, or I'll curse the festival using the souls of my ancestors.”

 

Percy’s eyes go wide. “Can you really do that?”

 

Piper laughs, “Of course I can.”

 

Percy points at Piper, while looking, and talking to Hazel. “Y-you should listen to her.”

 

“He's my horse,” Hazel hisses to Percy under her breath. She's not going to be told what to do with Arion he's _her horse_.

 

“I don't want to be cursed. I'm tired of curses and fate, and shit, ugh,” Percy moans, throwing his head down on the table. Right when things start to calm down too, Percy thinks.

 

“Well you're officially cursed until Arion is free. Bye.” She gives a small wave, and a grin.

 

Piper leaves the Big House where Jason is waiting for her. He crosses his arms, and he looks disappointed.

 

“Why’d you do that?”

 

“Well, if I know one thing about white people, it's that they love Rachel Ray and they are terrified of curses.” Piper laughs, then skips off to her cabin. _Literally_ skips. May she be victorious.

  
  
  


Hazel stands nearby with an authoritative stance. Her party committee stand in a line in front of her.

 

“Well, team, we did it! Everything is ready for tomorrow. Let's gather ‘round and grab hands.”

 

Reyna immediately, says, “I don't hold hands.” She steps outside of the circle, crossing her arms.

 

The rest of the group hold hands, with bright smiles on their faces, minus Nico. But even he has to crack a smile when he looks to his boyfriend and sees everything his sister has accomplished.

 

“You're all _amazing_ , wonderful people, and I really want you to have fun testing out the party stuff today! Don't focus on the fact that if this fails, Camp Jupiter is doomed.”

 

“...That's not inspiring… or true.” Annabeth comments.

 

Hazel bristles. “Well let's go get ‘em everybody!”

 

There's murmurs of ‘ _okay_ ’s but no one moves.

 

Will suddenly has a great idea. He needs to show Nico the wonders of carnival games.

 

He drops Leo’s hand, squeezes Nico’s, and announces to everyone. “I'm going to show Nico how _awesome_ carnival games are.”

 

Hazel claps, and a huge grin spreads across her face, she's glad her brother has Will. Ever since the war with Gaea ended, Will had been a merciless constant by Nico’s side. Forcing him into the infirmary, but also waiting for Nico to be ready to talk through anything he wanted. Hazel couldn't have wanted anyone else for her brother.

 

“Have fun, you two!”

 

Will waves, and drags Nico away.

 

Their first stop is one of the games with the water guns and the clown heads. Nico sees them and is instantly confused.

 

“C’mere I'll show you how.”

 

Nico tilts his head, as if saying no, but Will reaches out his head, and pouts, doing the ‘ _puppy dog eyes_ ’ as Nico calls them. Nico is swayed by them.

 

“I told you those aren't fair,” Nico says as he steps forward.

 

Will laughs, It's a whole body thing. He throws his head back, and his arms and stomach shake. Nico's surprised he managed to stay upright.

 

Will reaches for his hands, guiding them into the right spaces on the gun. Will steps closer to him. His chest is now pressed against Nico’s back. Nico holds his breath.

 

Will’s breath is on his neck, when he whispers, sending chills down his spine, “You're ready.”

 

Nico can't focus with Will so close to him, so it takes him forever to get the clown to reach the top. Luckily, no one else was competing against him.

 

Will steps back like nothing happened. “Well, you aren't so great at everything, are you Death Boy?”

 

His smile is bright enough to replace the sun. It makes sense, him being the son of the sun god and all.

 

Nico says, “I never said I was great at everything.”

 

Will knows this. He had just needed to step back to calm his beating heart (that he hoped Nico couldn't feel), and say something.

 

Will drags him along. “Maybe the next one.”

 

Nico swings their hands as they walk. Will marvels at this, usually Nico keeps PDA to a minimum and isn't flashy about it. Now here he is, swinging their joined hands proudly.

 

Will tugs Nico closer and plants a kiss on his cheek.

 

“You missed.”

 

Will blinks. “Huh?”

 

Nico doesn't miss a beat.

 

“You missed,” Nico repeats, and rests his free hand on Will’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him. Will’s eyes widen for a second, before closing. His other hand comes to cup Nico’s cheek. The kiss stays slow and sweet, and Will loves every second of it. It reminds him of summer and afternoons in the strawberry fields.

 

Nico pulls away, resting his head on Will’s chest. Will cards his hand through Nico’s hair.

 

“You okay?”

 

Nico takes a deep breath. “Yeah, that was just outside my comfort zone.”

 

“Oh.” Will’s heart clenches.

 

“No- don't do that-”

 

Will laughs bitterly, “Do what?”

 

“That thing where you think you forced me to do it.” Nico knows him so well.

 

“I-”

 

“William Solace, I did it because I wanted to, I may have skirted outside my comfort zone but I completely wanted to. I know I'm safe with you.” Now? His heart clenches for a different reason. His overwhelmed by so many different feelings for this boy in his arms.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay.” Nico unburies his head from Will’s chest. Sometimes saying how he feels while looking Will in the eye his hard, so that's how they've solved the problem. It works.

 

Nico has never felt more safe or more alive than in Will's arms.

 

Nico offers him a smile. Will smiles back, it's still bright and blinding. Will grabs his hand again, all is well. They head for the next booth.

 

When they arrive Nico scoffs. “Ghosts? Really?”

 

He crosses his arms and fixes Will with a glare. Will is impervious to that glare by now. Well, it never worked on him. He's never been scared of the son of the underworld.

 

“I thought you’d like it!”

 

Nico laughs, “Will, you're crazy.”

 

Will wiggles an accusatory finger on him, “Ah, but you still like me.”

 

Nico shakes his head, “Uh, nope.”

 

Now, Will is using that finger to tickle Nico. Nico’s giggles are the cutest thing Will has ever heard. He wants to bottle up the sound and keep it forever. But this is all he has, these few fleeting moments.

 

“W-will, st-stop! I will r-release z-zombies on y-you!”

 

Will stops instantly, doctor mode coming into play. “No.”

 

Nico tries to catch his breath. “Y-you gave me no choice.” His tone is light, and airy. He's joking, which is something Nico wouldn't have ever done before Will. Before Will showed him unwavering kindness and friendship. Before Will showed him exactly what he was missing out on, and never knew he needed.

 

“Death Boy, no zombies, 6 months.” Will points his finger at him again. That diagnosis-doctor finger. He loved it.

 

“Yeah, yeah, Sunshine.” Will started playing the shooting ghost game. Nico admired.

 

Nico’s eyes widened as his brain caught up to his thoughts. Love...

 

Did Nico love Will?

 

When he met Will, it was like listening to a song for the first time, knowing it would be his favorite. No matter how much he acted like he despised Will at first, he was taken by him. Will smiled that ridiculously blinding smile, that could replace the godsdamn sun, and Nico was gone.

 

He fell in love slowly though, he realizes. He was scared of the rejection, after Percy. But it was inevitable. Everything Will did for him, small or large: sleeping beside him to keep the nightmares away, or their first anniversary where he planned a trip the New York Zoo, adds up to falling in love.

 

“Hey, Nico, you okay?”

 

Will is almost ready to go into full on doctor mode. Nico isn't responding, and he's worried after what happened earlier, Nico retreated into his thoughts.

 

Will says louder, “Nico.”

 

Nico’s eyes focus in on Will’s face. Will exhales. “I'm okay. Lost in thought.”

 

Will frowns. “Bad thoughts?”

 

Nico shakes his head, quickly. “No, I'm fine, I told you, I'm safe with you.”

 

Will blushes. Nico smiles.

 

“Good. Well, onto ring toss?”

 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Will throws an arm around Nico’s shoulder as they search for a ring toss. Will feels his love grow for Nico, squeezing him tighter to his side.

 

Will says, “Hazel did a great job.”

 

“I'm proud of her.”

 

Will is proud of Nico’s progress of voicing his feelings, causing him to smile wide. Will hides it in Nico’s hair.

 

“Hey, you want to ride the ferris wheel later?”

 

Will nods, “Anything you want, babe.”

 

Nico finally spots the ring toss. He ducks out from under Will's arm, and grabs his hand. He yanks him towards the booth, laughing the whole way due to Will digging his heels in the ground.

 

“Will! Come on, please!”

 

Will tries not to smile, but it's almost impossible. Nico’s laugh is contagious.

 

“I know you're doing this on purpose.”

 

Will barks out a laugh. He steps closer to Nico, presses a kiss to his nose. “I wanted to hear that beautiful laugh.”

 

Nico blushes a deep crimson. He buries his face in one hand, swats Will’s chest with the other, “Gods, Will!”

 

Will catches Nico’s hand swatting him, and carefully twines their fingers. “You act like I'm not your boyfriend or something.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Will leads them the rest of the way towards ring toss.

 

As it turns out, Will is _horrible_ at ring toss. Which shouldn't be a shock, out of all his siblings, which a bow and arrow, he can never make it on the target.

 

He throws another ring, missing horribly.“Gods, I swear it's almost like they don't want you to win.”

 

Nico laughs. “Well, you’d better practice. You've got to win me a teddy bear.”

 

“I'm going to win you a million teddy bears,” Will challenges. He throws another ring, this time it skips across a bottle top.

 

“I want a billion teddy bears.”

 

Will turns to Nico, a pout on his adorable face. If he does the puppy dog eyes Nico is screwed. “Well that's a little unrealistic, this is a hard game... Two million?”

 

Nico smiles softly, the fondest look in his eyes, “Deal.”

 

“All right.”

 

Nico grabs Will’s shirt collar and pulls him down for a quick kiss. Nico pulls away to whisper against Will’s lips, “Hey, I love you.”

 

Will jumps apart, the blinding smile on his face. “Dude! Shut up, that is awesomesauce.” He holds his hand up for a high five.

 

Nico blinks at him. Will keeps smiling.

 

Nico high fives him.

  
  
  


Frank excitedly says, “Take that curse!”

 

“Take that curse!” Hazel says back, holding her first out to him. He laughs and bumps her fist, then pulls her in for a hug, her giggling the whole time.

 

“Sorry, what's this about a curse?” Damien White, son of Nemesis asks.

 

Of course, someone has to overhear them.

 

“What- curse? No, no curse!”

 

And of course, at this exact moment something has to go wrong.

 

Percy is running towards her as fast as he can, with Jason on his heels. “Hazel! Hazel! It's Arion! He's gone, Jason let him escape we don't know where he is!”

 

Percy stops in front of her, doubles over, hands on his knees. Then notices the onlooker. “Oh, hi Damien.”

 

Jason comes to a stop a second later. “It wasn't me.”

 

“Oh, shut up, yes it was.”

 

“Um, nope.”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“GUYS!” Hazel screams. Their heads snap towards her. “Thank you. We have a missing horse. Percy, get Annabeth for strategic purposes. Jason round up Nico and Will, Reyna, and Leo.”

 

They salute her and head off.

  
  
  


Percy and Annabeth show up in front of Hazel in a matter of minutes.

 

Frank has been trying to keep her calm.

 

Meanwhile, Annabeth is up to speed about the curse. She looks completely unaffected.

 

“People here aren't really going to believe in curses though, right… Annabeth?”

 

Annabeth makes a sound which seems to be between a snort and a scoff, “Oh, no, we all just behave _rationally_ and believe we are all in charge of _our own destinies_.”

 

Percy swats at her, whispers to her, “Totally not helping!”

 

Hazel groans and stomps her foot. “Of course, we all have to be demigods not in charge of our own lives.”

 

“Amen!” Percy hollers.

 

“Did I miss something awesome?” Leo shouts from a few feet away from them.

 

Percy cups his hands around his mouth, shouts back, “Just Hazel being extremely relatable!”

 

Hazel pinches the bridge of her nose. This is her party committee. Well, she chose them.

 

Annabeth pinches the bridge of her nose, because well, that's her boyfriend. But she loves him, she does.

 

“We really are up a creek here, what are we going to do?” Jason says, when he steps in front of the four of them.

 

Percy bristles. “No, you mean what are _you_ gonna do?”

 

Jason crosses his arms. “No what are _do_ gonna _you_?”

 

“What am do gonna I? That's a great question, Jason.” Percy says, wagging his finger around. He turns around, where Reyna is standing, and god she doesn't want involved in their pettiness, and he says, “can you believe we left Arion with this… gentleman?”

 

Reyna wouldn't usually interfere but their bickering has been driving her up the wall all day. So she steps forward, pushing Percy backwards, making herself a wall between them. “How did this happen?”

 

“Maybe Arion got upset because he tried to share his feelings with someone and they didn't reciprocate,” Nico says, and if he could he'd have glared a hole into the side of Will’s head.

 

Will stands next to him, oblivious. Interesting.

 

Information filed away to deal with later.

 

“Maybe, or maybe a balloon popped somewhere and it scared him, sent him running off.” Will suggests.

 

Reyna commands, “Percy, Jason, check the far strawberry field.”

 

“I don't want to go with Jason. He's the one who deliberately caused me to accidentally let the horse out. Jason's fault. Jason's fault.”

 

Nico starts chanting _Jason's fault_ along with Percy.

 

Jason turns to look at him and hisses, “Dude. Betrayal.” Nico shrugs.

 

“ _Attention soldiers_!” Reyna snaps. They all go silent. “Thank you. Now all of you, listen to me. That magnificent horse is lost and it's our fault. Percy and Jason, get along. Nico, Will check the corn maze.”

 

Amazingly enough, they all listen.

 

Hazel runs up to Reyna, engulfs her in a hug. “Thank you so much.” Reyna smiles softly, pats Hazel’s back.

 

“Of course, now go do damage control.”

 

Hazel nods, and is on her way.

  
  
  


Piper stands on one of the tables in the Pavilion. A big crowd surrounds her.

 

“The fact is: Arion is a wild horse. I respectively asked Hazel to let him be free. She declined.”

 

Damien White raises his hand.

 

Piper points to him.

 

“So that's why you cursed the party?”

 

“Well, yes. There are only so many wild horses left. It's a crime to keep those wild ones as a pet. So the party is cursed until Arion is released.”

  
  
  


Will and Nico have been walking through the corn maze for at least an hour now. No horse spotting so far.

 

“You know where I would hide if I was a horse? ...The merry go round! Think about it, you just stand next to all the other horses and no one would ever know,” Will says. Nico knows he's joking. Will is trying his hardest to get a laugh out of him, or start up _any_ kind of conversation.

 

Nico says, “Oh my gods, I'm going to go look by myself.”

 

Will reaches out for his wrist, but Nico moves so he can't grab it. “Hey, are you alright? You seem super not happy.”

 

“I'm fine.”

 

In Will's dreams, the day Nico said ‘I love you’ never turned out like this.

 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. I might be going to the Underworld tomorrow.” No reaction from Will. “Forever.”

 

Will narrows his eyes, steps forward again. “You're not fine, di Angelo. I can read you like a book, something is upsetting you. Talk to me?”

 

“I'm not upset.”

 

Nico's not mad at Will. Will’s great. Nico awesome sauces Will.

 

Fuck.

  
  
  


Jason yells at Nico and Will from the Big House as soon as he spots them leaving the corn maze. “Did you find him?”

 

“Yeah, Jason, he's right here in my pocket!” Nico yells back. His glares are back in full force, which haven't been happening for a long time. Immediately everyone can tell something is up.

 

“Nico, you okay?” Jason asks.

 

“Just peachy.”

 

Reyna, again, takes the attention off him. “Gods, the ground mission failed. We need a bird's eye view. To the ferris wheel.”

  
  
  


Hazel now stands atop a table in the Pavilion. She's taking questions, it feels oddly like what a press conference would feel like, if she's ever been to one that is.

 

“We are extremely confident that there is no curse and everyone will have a great time tomorrow!”

 

“Why should we believe you over Piper?” Connor Stoll asks.

 

“Yeah, you aren't even from CHB!” Ellis Wakefield yells.

 

Travis Stoll counters with, “You also won't let us sell our water!”

 

“Okay… Piper is also dating Jason Grace. And we're supposed to be uniting! That's the whole point of the Athena Parthenos!”

 

Holly Victor, daughter of Nike, says, “If you're so confident the curse is a fake, how come Arion is missing?”

 

“Uh… well. He'll be back. He listens to me, I bring him gems, it's one of my underworld powers as a daughter of Pluto.”

 

“Show u-”

 

Frank cuts in, “No further questions.”

  
  
  


Jason breaks the silence on the ferris wheel, “When they're missing this long, they're usually dead.”

 

Percy groaned, throwing his head back. “Well! If that's true you're going to have to answer to all of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter and Hazel, and might as well throw in Nico for upsetting her. Oh, and the gods!”

 

“Damn, right.” It's the first thing Nico's said in a long while.

 

“Okay, you were the one who let him out, Percy. Quit trying to blame me. You were trying to ride him and impress Annabeth.”

 

Percy scoffs. “I d-did no such thing.”

 

“Jason, Percy can you please be quiet, I can't hear myself not taking to Will,” Nico points out.

 

Will responds, “Reyna, will you please tell me why Nico is mad at me?”

 

“Reyna, can you please tell Will--”

 

Reyna butts in, “All of you, be quiet. Will he's mad because you said awesomesauce instead of _I love you too_. Nico, he obviously loves you, quit being a child. Percy, you're obviously at fault here. Jason, we both know you were shotgunning funnel cakes. So everyone, say apologize to everyone else.”

 

Apologies were vocalized, and Reyna went back to minding her own business.

 

Will's heart clenches thinking Nico didn't know he loves him back. He turns to face Nico in the cart, covering one of his hands. “I do love you.”

 

Nico shyly asks, “You do?”

 

Will smiles. “Yeah. It's what makes the sauce so awesome.”

 

Nico huffs laugh. Will holds his arms open, an invitation, and Nico accepts it, pressing flush against Will. Will presses a kiss into Nico’s hair.

 

“I love you, so _so_ much.”

 

“Gods, me too, Solace.”

 

“How could you think I didn't love you?”

 

Nico shakes his head. “I don't know. You didn't say it back... so I assumed.”

 

“From now on, I'll never let you not know. Everyday I'll tell you. Every morning. Every afternoon. Every night. I've loved you for so long. I'll love you as long as you'll have me.”

 

Nico blushes, and he hopes it's too dark for Will to see. “You can have me forever.”

 

“Is that a proposal, Nico?”

 

“Um.. no?! We're only 16!”

 

Will burst out laugh, his whole body shaking. Nico wishes he could bottle the sound. For his bad days, or for days in the underworld, for days when Will isn't by his side.

 

“Babe, I was kidding.”

 

Nico shuts him up with a kiss.

 

“You guys better be keeping it PG! We can all hear everything!” Percy yells.

 

Jason shouts, “It's traumatizing me!”

 

Nico’s is muffled into Will’s chest. Will laughs into Nico’s hair.

  
Nico feels love in these arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I know they dont resolve the problem of a lost Arion or the cursed carnival but this was mostly a solangelo fic so,,,, I was gonna write a part 2 of the actual party/carnival so you can tune in for that???


End file.
